Not So Definitely Over
by HecateA
Summary: When the Ministry releases the names of every person on the Werewolf Registry, Remus is certain that his little shop is going to go under. Oneshot. Bookshop!AU


**Author's Note: **Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **The following characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and this story derives from her original works, storylines, and world. Please do not sue me, I can barely pay tuition.

**Warnings: **NA

* * *

**Stacked with: **MC4A; Not Commonwealth; Harmony of Souls Eternal; Shipping War; Hogwarts

**Individual Challenge(s): **Gryffindor MC; Hufflepuff MC; Seeds; Golden Times; Old Shoes; Themes and Things A (Prejudice); Themes and Things B (Joy); True Colours; Rian-Russo Inversion; Location, Location, Location; Yellow Ribbon; Yellow Ribbon Redux; In a Flash

**Representation(s): **Bookshop AU;

**Bonus challenge(s):** Demo (Spinning Plates; Lovely Coconuts; Uncivil Disobedience; Wabi Sabi; Bee Haven; Odd Feathers; Bast's Blessing; Surprise!)

**Tertiary bonus challenge: **Sanctuary

**Word Count: **1003

* * *

_**Shipping Wars**_

**Ship (Team): **Nymphadora Tonks/Remus Lupin (Technicolour Moon)

**List (Prompt): **Summer Medium 2 (Bookshop AU)

* * *

**Not So Definitely Over **

"In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life: it goes on."

\- Robert Frost

Remus hadn't been able to look up from the copy of _The Prophet _spread on the shop's counter all day. And, unshockingly, no customers had come into the shop requiring his attention or assistance. He looked around the shop—the floor-to-ceiling bookshelves, the bins of discounted paperbacks, the signs for each section had he'd written out what felt like a hundred years ago, the mismatched step-ladders and stools to reach the higher shelves… It was never _full _of people or customers, mind you, unless they were putting on some sort of event. But this emptiness was devastating.

The cat jumped onto the counter and stomped all over the pages, needily pawing at Remus. He unfolded his arms and ran a hand down his back.

"Hi Cinnamon," he sighed. "At least you're here today."

When the cat inevitably jumped off of the counter and disappeared back into the shelves, Remus was left staring at the newspaper again. More specifically; the box of names that had been released and published for the first time, outing every single person on the Werewolf Registry. His name, as someone who had been bitten for more than ten years and by Fenrir Greyback nonetheless, was bolded.

Remus sighed and buried his face in his hands. What was he going to do? The list had been published for a day, and he was an hour away from closing without having seen a single soul walk into his shop. He'd been too ashamed to even leave the shop to go grab a bite to eat somewhere else on Diagon Alley, which hadn't mattered too much since he had no appetite.

He slunk down onto the stool behind the counter and drummed his fingers against the counter.

He could always sell his stock to Fleury & Blott's, if they would take it. Inkstained Books had managed to coexist with them for the last few years, but surely the bigger shop wouldn't mind not having the competition. Remus was too dazed and spacey to even think about what he would be able to get for the shop, to calculate if it would be enough to last… how long would it have to last? Where would he go? What would he _do? _

Remus took a deep breath. He'd built these shelves and filled them himself years ago, he'd put the chairs and the kettles in the back of the shop to give anyone who needed it a place to sit and read, he'd painted the sign that hung above the door. He'd put together the different parts of the shop just as he'd had to put himself together after that night in Godric's Hollow. He'd kept it busy and buzzing with life, and poetry readings, and book launches, and meet and greets, and wine nights, and book clubs. Even if Cinnamon had a much easier time than he did to find a place to curl up for a nap, Inkstained Books was his home too. Now, he felt it slipping away dangerously fast and the slow passage of time balanced with it drove him absolutely mad.

Then the bell over the door chimed.

Half of Remus expected someone from the Department for the Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures, who would yell at him about maintaining a business. The other half thought maybe an angry mob or the Diagon Alley Business Owners' Association would be there. But it was a single woman whose long, violet hair fell in a loose braid over a shoulder. She was wearing a leather jacket and dragonhide boots with silver buckles; her jeans were more practical than fashionable, and her flannel shirt was thick and warm. One of her hands lingered on the purse thrown over her shoulder.

"Wotcher," she said.

"Hi," Remus said, eventually remembering his manners. "Welcome to Inkstained Books."

"Thanks," she said, looking around.

Cinnamon curiously made his way out of the shelves and rubbed up against her. She laughed and asked if she could pet the cat.

"Of course, he's really friendly," Remus said.

That was a lie. Cinnamon was judgemental, needy, rude, and distant from most customers. But he must like the vibe he was getting off of this one; the same warm, relaxed one that Remus was getting. It was something like spring.

She straightened up and Cinnamon sauntered away.

"Let me know if you need help finding anything," Remus said.

"I will," she promised before vanishing down the _Detective & Mystery Genre _section.

She wandered around the shop lazily, calmly, peacefully for about an hour. Not only was she acting like any other customer, she was… well, happy. Content in this little shop, happy to spend time in it and wander and dilly-dally and soak in the smells of old books and ink. As if the shop was still exactly what Remus had always wanted it, had always worked hard to make it, be.

When she'd finally made her selection, she brought the beaten up novel to the counter. It was a good book; Remus had read it himself quite a few times, but it would feel like he was pushing his luck to strike up a conversation at a time like this.

"That'll be five sickles," Remus said.

She nodded and reached into her back pocket for the right change.

"Did you want a bag?" he asked.

"No thanks," she said.

"Let me get you a bookmark," Remus said, reaching for his pile and slipping one between her pages.

"That would be brilliant," she said. "I'll start reading at work tonight... Cheers."

And just as suddenly as she had appeared, she disappeared. But the feeling of spring lingered in the shop a while longer.

Remus chewed his lip and nodded, as Cinnamon meandered his way behind the counter and demanded to be scooped up and loved. He held the cat and stroked him absent-mindedly.

Maybe everything wasn't quite so definitely over for their little haven, after all.


End file.
